A Dark Nightmare
by huwasuki
Summary: Something new is happening at Hogwarts. Two new students have arrived and bringing trouble along with them. Has Harry Potter met his match in these young girls? (Read to find out more)
1. Chapter 1 The Students of Darkness

Chapter 1 The Students of Darkness 

It's a very normal day. It was rain out side, not to heavy, sometimes you could hear thunder and you can also hear, if you listen very closely, Ron yelling at Hermione about something. Harry doesn't live with this aunt and uncle anymore but with Sirius Black, his godfather. He has been living with Black for awhile now and is much happier now then before. Harry only has one thing that makes his day a living hell and that would be Darco. Yes, yes, yes, Draco is his half brother but still as mean as before. The reason you ask? Oh well I'll tell you. Draco's father and mother have been fighting but this time the fighting had gone to the point where his mother left his father. This happened oh I think about 3 years ago right before the end of the school year. Oh but that's not all just last year Harry's godfather went out with Draco's mother and well with Blacks charm and Narcissa's sweetness they fell in love. Sorry for Harry, oh she's nice and all but her son is mean. Harry doesn't like the idea of Black marrying Narcissa but he doesn't want his godfather to be sad any longer.

This is where we are now. Harry is now 18 and one of the best wizards Hogwarts has. Draco is just as old but younger by a few months. Hermione and Ron two of Harry's best friends, still attend Hogwarts and both are the same age. This is during summer vacation and the weather is just right not to hot and not to cold.

"I cant believe this…you…you stupid child!" It was Hermione's voice coming from down stairs. Her yelling had woken Harry up. Harry opens his eyes and turns to the bedside table. He grabs his glasses and puts them on. He takes a good look around the room and sees that no one is there. He slowly turns his head to see what time it is. It was only 8 in the morning and Hermione was already yelling. Harry closes his eyes takes a deep breath and gets out of bed. He heads towards the washroom with clean cloths in one had and his tooth brush in another. 10 minutes later he shows up down stairs and not to his surprise Hermione was yelling at Ron and Harry had a good guess why.

"That stupid cat tried to attack me this morning!" Ron yelled at Hermione.  
"My cat would not hurt anyone unless told to." she snapped back.  
" So Im guessing you told it to attack me then is that it?" Ron said with one finger pointing to Hermione.  
"I did not tell my cat to do anything and why would I think of saying attack Ron?"  
"I don't know I'm not you now am I?"

Harry sits down on the couch and turns to Neville. "So what time did this one start at?" He said kinda half asleep.

"Oh about 7 o'clock the same time as before and before that… AND BEFORE THAT!" he yelled looking at Hermione and Ron.  
"And let me guess its about her cat?"  
"Yup just like last time."  
"I see…I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you later then?"  
"If I hadn't died from them yelling then I'll see you."

Harry headed towards the Great Hall to see if he can get something to eat. As he was walking down the main stair case he say two people with cloaks on standing by the door dripping wet from the rain. Then he saw head master Dumbledore walking towards them and walking them towards his office. Harry thought to him self, 'I wonder who they are and why they are here. They kinda remind me of the Dementors I had see a few years ago. I would like to know who they are and why Dumbledore wants to met them.' So he heads into the Great Hall for something to eat first before he hinds Dumbledore to explain their being here. As Harry enters the Great Hall he sees Nearly Headless Nick. "Hello Nicolas, how are you today?" He asks with a smile on his face.  
"Why hello Harry Potter. Im fine but this weather could be better don't you think?"  
"Yes it could. Umm…. Did you happen to see who was at the door that Dumbledore went to meet?"  
"Oh yes as a matter of fact I have. He told me to inform him when ever I see two girls waiting at the door."  
"Two girls?" Harry says with a look on his face that says 'what the hell are you talking about?'  
"Yes, I think they are students but Im not sure for certain."  
"Ok. Thank you Nicolas for all your help."  
"Your Welcome" He says as he disappears into the walls.  
Now Harry was really wondering why they are here. So he grabbed some bread and left towards Dumbledore's office. Along the way he say Ron walking with Tippie.

( Oh yes Tippie. Well she is an elf around the age of 16. She has white hair and bright blue eyes and can hear things really clearly. She was sent to Hogwarts to leave how to use her elf magic and to become stronger like her other brothers and sisters.)

"Hello Ron, Hello Tippie. How are you two doing?"  
"Oh hey ya Harry we were looking for you. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." Ron said with a smiles on his face, "He was looking for you so he can introduce you to two people."  
"Hi Harry" Tippie says shyly, "How are things going?"  
"Oh there going great" He said with a smile, "Thanks for telling me about that Ron. Well bye you two" Then he was off to Dumbledore's office.

Harry was standing out side of Dumbledore's office. He was about to open the door when I opened on its own. He say Dumbledore and the two people he say earlier. He slowly walks in as the door closes behind him. " Well now that we're all here," Dumbledore says as he turns towards the two cloaked figures. "Harry I would like you to meet two of our newest students, Amy and Cat." Harry looked at them and watched as they lifted their hoods to reveal their faces. Cat had short pink hair and gorgeous green eyes. She had three ear piercing on each ear and one thick black piece of hair in the front of her face. Amy had long black and red hair down just above her butt. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue and she had 5 piercing on one ear and 4 on the other. They both had a weird type of necklace different but both weird. Amy had a sword with a dragon and snake around it with glowing gems and Cat had one with a star and in the middle a glowing red flame gem.

"Harry I would like you to show these two girls around the school and to their rooms. They are in Gryffindor House so show them how to get there and the password if you don't mind"  
"Yes Sir. Ladies this way to the Common Rooms." Harry said holding the door open for them. Cat walks through first them Amy. As she walks through she looks at Harry and smiles sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2 Bleeding Hearts of Wonder

Chapter 2 Bleeding Hearts of Wonder 

Harry Potter woke up to a sweet sound like angels singing. He slowly walked down stairs to see Amy sitting by the fireplace singing. The full moon's beam shining down on her from the window. She was wearing a Black top that looked like a bra (but wasn't), a long black skirt with a slit and a long black cape. She slowly stands up and walks towards an open window and sits on the ledge looking up at the moon. He slowly walks down and watches her as if he was hypnotized by her sound. The just as fast as her singing started it stopped and she turned to look at him. Her face sparkled in the moon's and fires light as if she was so pure in magic her body just showed it.

"Hello Harry," She said sweetly.  
"You sing so wonderful." He said sitting on the couch.  
"You heard that?" She said blushing a little.

He nods and watches her as she sits down next to him. Her eyes seemed to glow a snow blue in the dark. Then he hears a noise from behind him. It was Hermione walking down the stairs and she looked really mad. Harry was about to say something to her but Hermione just ran up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Asked Amy.  
"That was my ex-girlfriend Hermione. I don't think she likes us talking."  
"Harry if she cares that much why did you break up?" Amy said very curiously.

He looked at her then at the floor. Then he slowly walks towards the window. She looks at him for awhile but then gets up and stands behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Her smile made him feel warm or could have been the summer night air. He looked out to the moon and took a deep breath. "We broke up because I felt that there is someone else out there that…well…that is truly there for me." He looked back at her and smiled she slowly moved closer and touched his face. Her eyes were glowing really bright as her words washed over him like water over the sand.

"There is and listen to your heart. With the spell love holds you hold it too. If you want…let me show you." Her necklace started turning pink. "With your heart and soul you will know what love holds. You will see who's right for thee."

With a bright glow of pink Harry and Amy disappeared into a different world. When he opened his eyes she was standing in front of him. She stretched out a hand to help him up to his feet.

'Harry look around you.' a voice said. 'look inside yourself and feel who you truly love.' Amy looked at him and then started to disappear. 'What the…?' He thought. 'Wait I thought that but I can hear it like words out of some ones mouth.' Then he looked around all he saw was pink then a black figure. 'Who are you?' he thought since he couldn't talk. 'I am who you love. I am the one person that truly is for you.' The voice called out. 'You mean like a soul mate?' He said and looked around the room to see if anyone else was there.  
'Yes something like that.'

Then the figure started moving closer. He looked at it trying to figure out what it looked like the it split into two and then he say Amy and Cat. He was really surprised and the he thought, 'How can that be?' but no one answered the whole room started going black and he felt light headed then….he fell back.

"Harry….Harry are you ok?"  
"what…?" Harry got up really fast.  
"Wait, what time is it?"  
"Its 8 in the morning" Harry looked around and he didn't see Amy or Cat. "Ron where is Amy?" As he said that Hermione walked down the stairs. When she heard that she gave him the worst look ever and walked out the portrait.  
" I don't know Harry I didn't see her this morning. The only one I saw was Cat and she left 20 minutes ago."  
"Thanks Buddy I'll be back soon."  
"But Harry what about Hermione?" He said with a weird look on his face.  
"What about her?"  
"I dunno she seems really mad today."  
"Well I'll figure that out later now I have to find Amy."

He ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall. No one was there so he went out to the front of the school. He couldn't see anyone out side. He went back to his room got changed grabbed his broom and ran out side again. He got on his broom and took off around the school looking for her. 'Where is she?' the thought this time in his own head. Then out side by the fountain he saw her looking into the water. He smiled and flew down beside her.

"Hello there." He said in the sweetest voice.  
"Hi" She replied and she looked up at him.  
"May I sit?"  
"Please do" She said with a smile.

He sat down beside her and looks down into the water. He was about to say something when he heard a noise coming from the forest. It was Hermione screaming. She was being chased by something. He got up and looked around. He grabbed his broom and took off or the forest. He zipped around the forest trying to find her. He thought to himself 'Where are you Hermione?' Then he say her by the lake. She had been pinned up to a tree by a big black creature. He flew down towards her and took out his wand.

"Let her go and step away from her." He said strongly.  
"ha ha ha" Hermione started laughing and so did the creature. Harry was confused and didn't know what to do then the creature turned into a young boy and Hermione turned into a young women. Harry slowly backed away and then felt something behind him. It was Amy she had her wand out and pointing it right at him. Then the boy grabbed his wand as the other girl used a spell so chain his arms. The look upon Amy's face was so sad like she didn't want this to happen. They took him to a cave upon a hill deep in the forest where no one could find them. The boy put Harry in a cage and told the other girl to see if anyone followed while he goes out looking for food. Amy just sat by the fire. Her eyes filled with tears and hear glowing face turned to stone as if it was a spell put on her.

"Amy why? Why did you do this?" He said looking right at her.  
She turns to him with her eyes filled with tears and her face as white as snow. Then she started to say in a voice that didn't sound like her but sounded like fear, "Harry Im sorry. I didn't mean to but…" she turned around and looked into the fire.  
"But what?"  
"But when they found out how I felt they said I was insane. Darkness doesn't feel love only hate." He looked at her as she was looking into the fire. A single tear left her eyes and dripped down her cheek. Harry watched and then looked away. He sat in the corner of the cage and looked at the wall. Then she got up and walked to the cage he was in. she said a few words and the chains disappeared. He looked at her puzzled as if she was doing this out of love. Then she opened the door and said in the darkest voice, "Get out and never return here again." Her eyes turned a dark red and she held her wand tightly in her hand. "I SAID GET OUT!!" She yelled out as the glass bottles and items broke around her. Harry didn't say a word he just ran out as fast as he could. "My heart bleeds in wonder to know what I'm doing here."


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Magic

Chapter 3 Dark Magic 

The next day Harry was back at Hogwarts and was waken but a voice calling his name.  
"Harry…Harry…Come on man wake up." It was Ron's voice.  
"Wha…what?" Harry said half asleep.  
"Come on Harry get up we have to go. Neville said Dumbledore wants to meet us in the Great Hall right away." He said as he ran out the door and down the stairs. Harry slowly got up and ready to go as he stepped out of the room he saw something. Something or someone had gone into the girls bed room. Harry slowly walked up to the door, when he started to hear people talking. It sounded like two girls and a guy. Before Harry could open the door to see who they were Draco grabbed his shoulder.  
"Harry we have to go now." Harry looked up then at the door. The talking had stopped so Harry got up and walked down the stairs. As they were walking towards Dumbledore's office Tippie ran into Ron.  
"Oops sorry Ron. Didn't see you there. Well got to go. Bye." Then she ran off and into the Great Hall. Everyone looked puzzled at first then just kept on walking.  
"Why does he want to see all of us?" Asked Ron.  
"I dunno Weasley why don't you keep on walking so we can find out." Draco said as he pushed Ron forward.  
"Hey watch it Malfoy." Ron said not looking where he was going and walked right into Head Master Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked down at Ron and made an 'Im disappointed in u' look.  
"Nice one Weasley." Draco said with a smirk.  
"Come come Draco that's not how you treat class mates."  
"Sorry Sir."  
"Now there are some people I would like you all to meet. Some of you know Amy and Cat am I right?"  
"Yes Sir." Most of them said.  
"Well I would also like you to meet, Strom, Niobee and Fang. They will be staying with us for a short while." He paused them looked at Draco, "Draco I need you to take Fang and Niobee to the Slytherin house and Ron show Strom to the Gryffindor room." Then he turned around and walked into his office but before closing the door he called Harry in.

(Storm a strong wizard. He has snow white hair, deep green eyes and is very fit. He was from the dark world and was a warrior in the dark arts. Fang he has black hair that is spiked and brown eyes. He has a tattoo on his right arm of a dragon that is the symbol of his family and a ring that can tell the future. Niobee has red hair and red eyes down to her butt. For a girl she was one that you shouldn't mess with and sometime she can scare the guys so bad they cry like little babies.)

"Ok then Fang, Niobee come with me." Then Draco left towards the common room. Ron walked off with Strom and the others as Harry went into the office.  
"Now Mr. Potter I've heard that you had been in the dark forest late last night. Is that true?"  
"Yes Sir. I was and Im sorry for doing so."  
"But why Harry you know our rules." He looked at Harry in disappointment.  
"Sir it wasn't my fault I…" Then he saw Cat sitting in the chair near the stairs my Dumbledore. "Sorry Sir. Your right I should have known better and it wont happen again."

Then Dumbledore asked Harry to leave and then turned his attention to Cat. Harry closed the door slowly and headed towards the common room. He took the long way around and was trying to think of why Cat let him go and why she was there in his office. When Harry reached the common room he saw that the portrait was still open. Harry took out his wand and slowly walked in. He took a long look around the room to see if anyone was there. He didn't see anyone so he kept on walking into the room. Then he heard the girls bed room door close so he headed up to the bed room to check things out. He opened the door and saw Amy, Storm and Fang looking around the whole room. He heard one of them say that they saw that nosy Hermione walk in with it and it much be here somewhere. Harry blew open the door and had his wand at the ready. Them the others stopped and looked at him. Fang jumped off the rafters and looked at him. He started laughing and the others laughed too. Then fang lifted his hand and a fireball appeared and then he flung it at Harry. Harry's arm left arm was hit by the fireball. Amy wanted to help Harry but she was held back by Storm and he said if she tried to help him again the master will be very mad.

"What are you three doing in here?" Harry said as he was holding onto his arm.  
"We want that necklace that Hermione has. I think you know what Im talking about Harry. It's the Time Turner, where is it?"  
"I don't know she wears it most of the time. Why do u want it?"  
"We have our orders. Fang just find Hermione and get it from her." Amy said as she got up to her feet.  
"Right, you two go back while I get the Time Turner." Then in a puff of black smoke fang was gone. Amy and Storm jumped out of the window. Harry didn't know what to do all he knew was he had to tell Dumbledore. But as he went to find him he saw Cat by the portrait. She held up her wand and hit him dead on. He flew back and was knocked unconscious.

Amy and Storm ran threw the wood towards an old looking castle much bigger then Hogwarts. As they got towards the front gate they saw two big monsters standing there. They jumped up over their heads and ran up the wall. The monsters didn't seem to care as if they knew them and wanted to let them in. Then Amy jumped onto a ledge and into an open window then Storm followed. They ran out of the room down a giant staircase and into the main hall the opened a big door and ran into the room then opened another. There was a man sitting on a big chair by a fireplace. Then walked up to him and kneeled down on each side. The blow their head and then Storm speaks.

"Sir we know where the time turner is."  
"And let me guess. Fang went to get it, am I right?" He said with a smile on his face. Then he looked at Amy and lifted her chin. "Why are you so quiet young one?"  
"I feel as if I failed you Master." She said as she looks at him he eyes as blue as snow.  
"You didn't fail me but you are turning. Am I right?"  
"I feel that it is true Sir. She tried to help Harry Potter win against Fang." He looked at her, his eyes where sad as he watched her.  
"Is this true Amy?" Their master said.  
"Yes Sir it is. Im sorry." She looked away.  
"Storm, take her down so she can remember what side she is on." "Yes Sir." And just like that Strom got up and grabbed her by the arm and lead her down into the darkness. There was nothing but silence until her screams filled the air and black bolts of light shot threw the castle. Them 10 minutes later she walked up the stairs to where their master was. Fang was standing there and he was watching her. She then fell to the floor then Fang and Storm went to her aid.  
"No, leave her. Cat take care of her." Then he looked at Cat and watched her walk towards Fang and Storm. Then she slowly picked up Amy and took her up to her room.  
"Sir will she be alright?" Storm said and he watched Cat take Amy away till they walked through the door.  
"Yes of course. Why do u ask Storm?" The Dark Lord said as he looked at Storm. "Do you…feel something for her?"  
"No Sir I just don't want one of my best female warriors down." Then he turned to Fang. "Do you have the Time Turner?"  
"Ah yes I do." Then he slowly lifted it out of his bag. "Here it is, the Time Turner, like you wished Lord Slytherin."


End file.
